


The Last Meeting of the Otonokizaka Student Council

by amdehais



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdehais/pseuds/amdehais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli asks Nozomi a very special favor that leads them to do some things they shouldn't at a student council meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Meeting of the Otonokizaka Student Council

"Today were discussing the preparations for the closing ceremony next month." said Eli in a serious voice. "Since this is our last meeting let’s do our best."

Everyone paid close attention to the organization of the event, taking down notes and giving ideas.  
That is, until about fifteen minutes into the meeting, when Nozomi lowered one of her hands and began touching Eli's thighs sliding under her skirt, making her flinch and abruptly stopping her speech.

The other members of the council looked her way, making a shiver run down her spine for what she knew theyre were about to do. She coughed, trying her best to regain her composure.

"A-Anyway let’s proceed" she announced in a shaky voice."

The vice-president’s fingers ran up and down her thigh until she stopped at the bottom of her underwear.  
Her eager fingers moved in slow circular motions, looking for places to please her through the cotton fabric. Nozomi's fingers pressed against her and moved painfully slow until she couldn't help but to want desire to consume her. She lowered her head, looking at the hand rubbing insistently on her flushed skin.

"M-more" she murmured, her heart beating so fast she couldnt think straight.

"Did you say something?" asked Nozomi teasingly, despise knowing exactly what she was aching for.  
Her sudden words caught the other member's attention. Eli realized she was being seen in this pitiful state, which kept her from begging for more.

"It's nothing."

The long-haired girl began pulling the other's underwear and leaving them on the floor. Eli noticed and tried to push them out of the other member’s sights at once.

"Hmm...I was pretty sure I heard you say something." 

Eli bit her lips as fingers stroked her most sensitive flesh.

"Nozomi..." she covered her mouth to hide a soft moan.  
The aforementioned girl grinned as she thrust just the tip of her middle finger inside of Eli, able to feel her warmth.

The meeting went on for another twenty minutes flooded with waves of constant arousal during which Eli had to keep herself from climaxing until she couldn't hold it any longer and dissolved into pleasure.

"D-damn it.." she looked down and whispered, hearing Nozomi giggle and hoping no one else noticed what just had happened and managed to give some words dismissing the others.  
After the others members left Eli stood up and took off her jacket.

"I know it was me who asked you to do that but I can't believe you actually did it."

"Well, it was the last chance we had."

Eli approached her and nervously helped Nozomi take off her clothes, revealing the maiden's pale chest, partially hidden by her long hair that was now let loose.

Eli's shaky fingers tried to undress herself, having second thoughts about where they were as she unbuttoned her blouse.  
Nozomi noticed how hesitant she looked and held Eli's hand with her own stroked her blonde curls with the other, trying to ease her worries.  
  
"It's alright, every club should have left already” she looked at the sky already turning red and softly kissed her earlobe "Nobody's in here anymore, Elichi."  
Eli put her arms around her neck and held her tightly, pressing their naked bodies together.  She was being intoxicated with Nozomi's sweet scent and when their lips met, her worries melt away.

Eli led her towards the desk and helped Nozomi sit up.  
"Gotta finish what we started, right?"  
In mere seconds, Eli was kissing her passionately and leaving bruises on her neck as she fondled her bosom--Her lips moved down quickly leaving soft kisses on her breasts and belly.

  
"Not there! That tickles!" Nozomi giggled adorably while she tried to keep the blonde from touching on a sensible spot.  
Eli looked up and saw her lover blushing and giggling in such a cute way she just had to do it again.  
"Pffft my tummy hurts Elichi" she managed to say in the middle of a fist of laughter and let herself lay down on top of the desk. She got on top of her and Nozomi pulled her down for a kiss.

Eli went down to her hips and pulled the girl's underwear, leaving her body almost completely exposed if not for the stockings she usually wore.

She kissed all over her thighs and reaching to her hips, from where she continued downwards.  
As soon as she started playing with Nozomi's clit with her tongue, the room filled with moans. She moved it in circular motions and parting the lips with her hand.

"Ah, more Elichi"

She introduced her tongue on her entrance, something she knew the other girl enjoyed.  
It didn't take much time until Nozomi felt time slowing down and white light covering the room.

"That felt amazing."  
"Because of where we were?" she stroked Nozomi's locks of hair.  
"Because it was you, Eli."

With intermittent kisses now and then they dressed each other up, locked the door and prayed under their breaths that nobody saw them.


End file.
